Freshman Reception!
| plot = The episode begins with Ui being accepted at the Sakuragaoka High School, much to Yui's, Ritsu's, Mio's and Tsumugi's pleasure and joy. While they are celebrating, another girl checks the board, just to find her name on it too. While checking the class they are part of the next year, Yui, Ritsu and Mugi notice that all are in the same class, 2-2. Mio however is the only one of them to attend a different class, 2-1. Although she acts like it would be no big deal, she is in fact sad and daunted about it and realizes that she does not know a single person in her new class, until Nodoka approaches her with alleviation, since she got separated from Yui too. On the verge of tears, Mio asks Nodoka to watch after her for the next year, to Nodoka's confusion. After the school year started, the school's clubs put many efforts in recruiting new members. The Light Music Club is also interested in having more members, so they try to convince many students to join by spreading flyers while wearing animal costumes Sawako Yamanaka gave them. The feedback is anything but good. Ui and a friend got heavenly scared by Yui in her chicken costume and Azusa wondered about them skeptically. After the lessons ended, Ui and her friend Jun decide to pay the Light Music Club a visit. Ui introduced every member to Jun, but the first impression is always overshadowed by the bad habits of the members, like Ritsu forgetting to hand in a request form and getting scolded for it by Nodoka. After many mixed impressions, the club performs for them, but the performing was not good at all too. Azusa watches them perform in secret, thinking about them to not take things very seriously. As Ui and Jun leave, it is pretty clear both won't join. Back home, Ui and Yui talk about the Light Music Club. It is at that moment when Ui realized that her sister changed a bit since she joined the club, because it actually means something to her. Back at school, the club decides to put their last hope in the welcoming concert for the new students. Just before the performance, Mio is just as nervous as before and she energetically rejects singing just one song, leading to her getting teased by Yui and Mugi. Meanwhile, Jun tells Ui that she decided to join the Jazz Club insetad of the Light Music Club. Ui then noticed Azusa who was listening and was just about to leave quickly. Ui takes her to the auditorium for her to be able to watch the club perform. They arrive just in time to hear Yui emceeing without end until she is angrily stopped by Ritsu. As the club starts playing "Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss", Yui totally forgets the lyrics. Mio however is able to save the situation by filling in for the first strophe. The concert is well received and Ui sees that Azusa is clearly overwhelmed by the performance. As the concert ended, the club waits in the clubroom impatiently for new members to join. After nobody appeared, they wonder about the reasons behind it, just as Azusa shows up with the message that she wants to join the club. Elated by the news, Ritsu rushes towards her, "capturing" her for the club. |trivia = *Debut appearance of Azusa Nakano. *Debut appearance of Jun Suzuki. *This episode is adapted from Volume 1, Chapter 13 to Volume 2, Chapter 1 of the manga. *The beginning scene of this episode is an original for the anime. *Azusa's debut in the manga starts off differently compared to this episode: **At the start of her debut appearance in the manga, Azusa had already expressed her excitement to join the Light Music Club. In this episode, however, she immediately expresses her skepticism toward the club, particularly its members. **Additionally, she also mentions about hearing of the club's live concert during the school's festival a while back which was her reason for wanting to join the club in the first place. This goes unmentioned until the next episode. **In the manga, Azusa also mentioned her admiration toward the club's guitarist (Yui). This is absent in this episode. *In the manga, only Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi were present when they were checking their schedule for the new semester. In this episode, however, Ui is present along with them. *In the manga, the animal costumes the club members were wearing were different. The costumes were a cow, a monkey and a koala, with the fourth being left unknown. In the anime, the members were wearing an entirely different set. They were a dog, cat, chicken and horse. **Additionally, Yui was wearing the koala costume in the manga when she accidentally scares away Ui and her classmate. In this episode she was wearing a chicken costume. *In this episode, Ui and Jun were wearing the official Sakuragaoka High School uniforms. In the manga, they were still wearing their middle school uniforms. |bgm = #Koneko No Ensou-kai - Intro #Doki Doki Friday Night - New class placements #Genki! - Club recruitment strategies #Patrol Of Stroll - Animal costumes, the club meets Azusa #Pinch Daisuki! - Sawako drags Mio down the stairs #Obaa-chan No Tansu - Ui introduces Jun to the club #Cotton Candy - Ui and Jun decide against joining the music club (for now...) #Have Some Tea? - The club prepares for their performance #Gatten Da! - Azusa joins the club | gallery = Ui-looking-at-the-board.jpg|Ui checking the exam results board Yui_hugging_Ui_-_K-ON_S1_EP8.png|Yui hugging Ui after finding out that she passed the exam Azusa_old_school_uniform.png|Azusa checks her exam result Ritsu,_Mugi,_Yui_2-2.jpg|Ritsu, Yui and Mugi look at the new semester class schedules Ui_school_attire.jpg|Ui joining her sister and the others before class starts Ui_combs_Yui%27s_hair.jpg|Yui having her combed by Ui Mio_in_her_new_class_2.png|Mio in Class 2-1, without knowing anybody Mio_and_Nodoka.png|Mio overjoyed to have Nodoka be her classmate Ui_and_a_friend.jpg Ui_with_Jun.jpg|Ui talking with Jun Ui_Jun_discuss.jpg|Ui and Jun discuss about the Light Music Club Sawako_annoying.png|The group annoyed at Sawako Nodoka_angry.png|Nodoka scolding Ritsu Azsua_is_overwhelmed_by_the_LMC%27c_concert.png|Azusa moved by the Light Music Club's performance }} Category:K-ON! Episodes